


Thalia Grace: Daughter of Zeus

by InfiniteWriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWriter/pseuds/InfiniteWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am always afraid. Fear isn't my weakness, but a strength that reminds me. I am human; I am not like those monsters whom I face. It is an emotion that I can overcome and become stronger because of it. Kronos' army seek power for their own ends. This will, simultaneously, be their downfall. They are weak. They don't know of fear. We will change that. AU. Thalia Child of Prophecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thalia Grace: Daughter of Zeus

* * *

  **blame**   _n._ condemnation, denunciation; accountability for a wrong  _\- vt._ to charge with responsibility for a wrong; to condemn or rebuke **blamable** _adj._  -  **blameable** _adv._ -  **blameful** _adj._ -  **blamefully** _adj._ -  **blamefulness**   _n._

**blame** _v._ charge, condemn, denounce, disparage

* * *

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, left us for dead. I know why she would decide to leave, but we still needed her; we, I, couldn't win this fight alone. She was out leader, our general. Thalia was the most powerful demigod we would probably ever know. She could call up storms, command lightning, move any obstacle with her strength alone. She was even stronger than her brother, the sometimes great and mighty Heracles. Our hero was gone, left us for dead.

"Is this the end?"

I was tossed from my thoughts. I turned and stared into the stormy grey eyes of my girlfriend, Annebeth, daughter of Athena.

"Is this the end," she repeated, " Is this the end of all this?" She stopped to looked onto the camp. All the demi-gods were preparing for war. Chiron, our camp's director, was leading all the half-bloods through the finale preparations. Our finale stand.

"I don't know," I replied as I looked with her. I saw the oldest demigods, fifteen through eighteen, helping the younger ones. They were only kids, nearly pre-teens. I hated my decision to let them fight, but as my girlfriend put it: 'Tough times call for desperate measures. This is war.'

"Do we even have a chance," she said.

"I don't know."  _What do I know?_

She touched my arm. "Is there any word from Thalia."

I finally exploded. "No!" I swear all the campers heard my shout. There was nothing, but silence.

"Thalia is gone, Annebeth," I shouted. "She left and is probably never coming back! We all know why she left! I know it! You know it! Everybody knows it! She, single-handling, cause the deaths of almost fifty half-bloods because of her decisions! She-"

"Percy," Annebeth yelled, silencing me. "You know it wasn't Thalia's fault! Everyone makes mistakes," she paused, "Even you."

I was about to yell again when Clarrise decided to but in. Clarrise is the prized daughter of Ares, the God of War. The blond was one of the toughest, most respectful leaders of the camp. No one messes with her.

"At least when Percy messes up, it doesn't cost the camp over forty of our campers," she retorted.

By now, all the demigods were circled around us. Some of them look angry, agreeing with Clarrise. The others thought and looked just the opposite. Thalia was their hero. In their eyes, she couldn't do no wrong.  _I wish that was true._

Feeling the others agree with her, she continued, "If there is any blame for that disaster, it belongs to Sparky!"

Annebeth, already mad, jumped back in, "No it isn't," she shouted. "We were all there, we would be fools if we blame that on Thalia."

With that statement, the crowd split into threes. Some agreeing with Clarrise. Some agreeing with Annebeth. Some not knowing what to believe.  _I couldn't blame them._

Before the situation could get any worse, Chiron finally managed to push through the crowd.

"Silence!"

All was quit. Thalia could have done the same thing if she were here. She would've kept us all focused on the task at hand.

"Now," Chiron started off, "I will not have anymore of this arguing. We have enough problems as it is. The most important problem would be Kronos."

I could see Clarrise ready to retort, but Chiron stopped her with a glare. With no one else to challenge him, he continued.

"Now that we are all focused," he paused, "We need to get ready for battle."

"But what about Thalia," I questioned. "Are we going to send out a search party?'

All I could see was his sadden expression for an answer.

"We must make do without her."

With that, the campers all returned to their duties. Annebeth gave me a glare and stormed off. Well, there goes my happy relationship.

Before I could run off to my cabin, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Chiron's serious face. Oh boy. I done it now.

"We need to talk," he said and walked off expecting me to follow. These are dark times when I am reminded of my many trips to the principle's office in middle school. I followed him up the hill. I followed him towards Thalia's tree, her second birth place.

* * *

I sat at the base of a great oak tree. It would have been smarter to climb higher, but you know. Your fears get to you. My life is a living example. Who would ever think that a child of Zeus would be scared of heights. Zeus, I remind you, is the Lord of the Sky. Nothing in his domain could hurt me, but I'm still afraid. Because of my irrational fear, that night was all my fault; I am to blame.

Zeus's children were considered the bravest, toughest, maybe smartest (I still don't believe a word of what Hercules says.), and strongest of all heroes. My brother, Hercules, has movies, comics, and even action figures depicting his heroics. Perseus (Not that kelp-head, Percy Jackson) was probably the smartest out of all of us. Even he was becoming a rising star today. But me. I'm only a disappointment.

I should have known it was a trap. Kronos somehow used my fear against me. My fear stop my friends from stopping Kronos. Because of me, New York is in ruins and soon, the whole world would be, too. What isn't my fault these days?

I was pulled from my self-loathing by the arrival of my eagle, Zuzu. He was a gift from my father. You can see who he is named after.

He landed right on my shoulder and rubbed his beak against my face. I turned to look at him.

"It is just you and me," I said, rubbing his head, "I'm surprised you hadn't left me yet. I almost killed you too that day." I paused and smiled, "You tried to warn me. I should have listened."

It started to rain and thunder and lighting erupted from the skies. I guess my father and the gods are preparing to fight. Too bad that I couldn't help.

* * *

Chiron and I walked up to Thalia's tree. Chiron pulled out his staff and leaned on it, tired and weary. Aren't we all? We stood there in silence for quite a while. We were looking at the camp and the forest that surrounded it, full of life, that we probably wouldn't see again.

With a sigh, I ended the silence. "Why did you bring me out here?"

"What do you see, Percy," he asked. "What do you see in front of you?"

"Trees and woods," I replied.  _What does any of this have to do with Thalia?_

"Look again."

I looked again. I saw the trees and the lake. I saw the campers trying to cheer people up, lightening up the situation of our coming doom. I saw the cabins. Despite all the chaos around them, they screamed beauty and home.

Home.

"Home," I answered. "I see the demigods' home. With all the evil surrounding us, this place is filled with people and life."

"I was going to say troublemakers," he joked. "But I do see what you see."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That was kind-of funny."

He smiled. "Do you know what gives this camp life," he questioned. "What gives this place hope? When it's cold, what gives us warmth? When it's raining, what gives us sunlight?"

"I don't know."

"Thalia's tree," he answered. "To be more specific, Thalia's spirit. Even though she is no longer in that tree, part of her spirit still is."

I grinned at his answer. Even when you are not here, Sparky, I thought, you are.

"I see what you are saying, Chiron," I said. I pulled out my sword, Riptide, and smiled more. "Thanks." I then ran off to join the others.

We will win this war. Then, we will blame the ones truly responsible for all are problems.

Kronos.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was in one of my old notebooks. I don't remember the plot line to this story, but I am open for suggestions! I'm hoping that writing this will get me out of my writer's block. When I have enough motivation, I will go back and rewrite this story because this is not how I write anymore. I've gotten better at my writing. Read, Review, and/or PM!


End file.
